This is an application from The Eye Institute, Medical College of Wisconsin, to participate in the Herpetic Eye Disease Study (HEDS). Our qualifications to participate in HEDS are detailed, including documentation of fully eligible patients during the last year and also estimates from additional sources of recruitment. During the twelve (12) months ending February 28, 1987, 48 HEDS-eligible patients were treated by us; thus we expect to enroll during the first year of funding October 1, 1987 - September 30, 1988, a total of 31 patients during nine months of that first year. During the latter nine months of that first year pilot study patients will be enrolled according to the protocol starting January 1, 1988 through June 30, 1988 during which 17 pilot study patients will be enrolled. Project study patients will be enrolled in all categories beginning July 1, 1988 through September 30, 1988. During those three months 14 project study patients will be enrolled. Forty-five (45) project study patients will be enrolled for the 12 months of the second year of the study - October 1, 1988 - September 30, 1989. The detailed HEDS research plan and operations manual is submitted with the University of California at San Francisco Lead Application. The primary goal of the HEDS is to determine clinical guidelines for the rational use of oral acyclovir (ACV) in herpetic eye infections utilizing a set of clinical trials conducted at major centers in ocular infectious disease. The protocols will determine how ACV affects the progression, the severity, and the rate of recurrence of ocular herpetic infection which is the most common cause of corneal blindness in the United States and other industrialized countries.